


The Mysterious Purring Noise

by Kari_Izumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, I Did It For The Lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Izumi/pseuds/Kari_Izumi
Summary: Why does Green make that noise when Pidge is gone...and on missions with Lance, no less? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	The Mysterious Purring Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I came into this fandom 3 months ago and hot soany ideas for this cute pairing, and yet this is the first thing I've published. LOL.
> 
> Based off[ this post-season 7 post on Tumblr](http://kari-izumi.tumblr.com/post/177165087445/reblog-this-with-who-you-think-is-the-biggest) in which I got to use my fave headcanon. This is a more cleaned up, fleshed out version of that post for things like grammar and just to polish the idea a little better.
> 
> I regret nothing :)))
> 
> (Note: this fic was unbeta'd so there may be some errors I've missed. Feel free to let me know!)

“Is that a normal thing for the lions to do?” Romelle ponders outloud as the group rests around the campfire.

“Is what normal?” Hunk asks, taking a bite at his meal. 

Romelle points over her shoulder. “That noise Green’s making. Do they all do that?”

Oh, right. That purring noise just started again. He’s heard it before a couple of times now and always intends to bring it up to Pidge, since she was gone both times it happened. But if there were anything wrong, Pidge would feel it through their bond.

He realizes that somehow he hasn’t seen much of her or Lance lately during their resting times. They're always volunteering to go off on missions together.

On the other side of fire, Allura lays on her stomach, playing with the largest one of the mice as she contemplates the mysterious purring noise. "I've not heard of this happening, I'm afraid. I'll ask Coran once Lance and Pidge pick him up."

“Speaking of that, how are they taking this long?” Keith says, sitting on a boulder, exasperated as he sharpens his blade. “They’re missing dinner.”

Hunk watches the other three mice run between him and Romelle in a beeline past the fire to join their friend, speaking in excited squeaks and chatter only Allura can understand.

“Oh, you love the soothing purr Green’s making? It is rather cute.”

The smallest one nods its head rapidly, before clutching at it’s chest dramatically, wobbling on one leg in a feint as the slightly larger pink one catches her fall.

Allura’s eyes go wide, as she sharply pulls herself up in a sitting position. “Really?! How did that happen?!”

The third one climbs on Allura's shoulder. Hunk swears he looks slightly bashful before chattering rapidly. Allura's mouth drops open. “Oh…well, that is…are you sure it’s that?”

“Is Pidge okay?” Hunk asks, concerned by her expression.

Her face turns slightly pink, frowning as though choosing her words carefully. “As you know, there’s a connection all Paladins have with their Lions and it appears Green has decided to express the happiness she feels from Pidge… vocally,” she concludes in a low and surprisingly sharp tone.

Romelle points out, "Well, Hunk here is a pretty happy guy and Yellow is quiet as a mouse! Uh...no offense," she adds.

“It’s highly unusual, but It’s nothing we need to concern ourselves about. And I’ll be sure to talk to Pidge about it when she and Lance return." 

Something in Allura's tone tells Hunk not to push the issue any further. Like there was piece he was missing.

Romelle, not being overly burdened with the ability to read a room, helpfully points out, “Come to think of it I noticed it happened the last time we had a stop over. Lance left his lion one night and when I got up to find out where he’d snuck off to. Thought he would possibly need backup in an adventure!"

"Right...."Keith says dryly.

"Anyway, I couldn’t find him but when I came back I heard that noise from Green.”

Keith stops in mid-stroke, his eyes wide, staring out into space and his ears turn red. Allura covers her face with one hand.

"Wait...can all the lions do this?" Keith asks in an unnaturally high voice. "Like, even Black?"

No one replies.

Romelle blinks, looking between them and Hunk, who suddenly makes the connection.

He taps Romelle on the shoulder. “It’s best to listen to the Princess.”

Thankfully, Romelle doesn’t push the issue.

It really isn’t that much of a surprise, when he thinks back on it; even with Lance’s flirting with the Princess, he always did spend way for time with Pidge. Hunk had figured out about Pidge a long time ago with her less-than-subtle glaring anytime Lance noticed a new pretty face.

Somehow they’d finally realized what Hunk already knew–they were great for each other. But still, he is more than okay with not knowing any details about whatever it was causing that low, grumbling, satified sound from Green.

Keith stands up slowly, eyes still not meeting anyone else’s. “I…um…I gotta check on Shiro since, I…you know. Haven’t done that.” He takes off in Black’s direction at a brisk pace.

Briefly, Hunk wonders why Keith would be in such a rush to consult Shiro about…whatever _this_ is, but Romelle speaks up:

“I guess Keith must be pretty happy, too. I heard Black purring this morning after Shiro stopped by–”

Allura and Hunk both stand up. “Time for bed,” they state in unison.

**~THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> You can check me out on Tumblr and Pillowfort for more updates! :)


End file.
